Lost and Never Found
by Akizuki Nakuru
Summary: Trunks is having strange dreams of a little girl, and then when Pan gets back from vacation The dreams get even stronger.
1. Dreams

Lost and Never Found- Dreams  
  
  
  
  
  
Author Notes: This is a relief from Aziku alright?  
  
  
  
************************************************  
  
  
  
She walked down many halls. Her black eyes looking around, "Daddy where are you?" she asked. But only the silence answered her. "Where is everyone?" she cried out in despair.  
  
  
  
Blues eyes looked around frantically. He wasn't too sure what to make of the dream, "Trunks where are you" a little girl's voice said. Trunks looks around his room, no one was there. Trunks walks down the stairs dressed for work.  
  
  
  
"Mom, I'm going to work important meeting" he said closing the door. Bulma stands in her doorway, rubbing her eyes. "Trunks it's only one thirty in the morning" she says going back to bed. "I wonder why he's going to work so early.  
  
  
  
  
  
Trunks sits back in his seat. His mind still wandering back to the dream, "Where did he know that girl from?" he thought. The door opened to reveal his secretary standing in the doorway. "Thanks I'll take it now" he says picking up the phone.  
  
  
  
"Trunks why in the world did you wake me up, at one thrity in the morning?" she screamed. Trunks flinches at her worlds slightly. "Sorry mom, I had this really weird dream" he says.  
  
  
  
"Alright, just don't forget pan comes home tomorrow" she says. Trunks hangs up and looks outside his window. "Was it just him or did that little girl look like someone know" he thought.  
  
  
  
  
  
Next Time: The dreams get weirder, Pan arrives from the United States, Dreams and reality are one.  
  
  
  
Lost and never found: Pan's Arrival 


	2. Pan's Arrival

Lost and Never Found- Pan's arrival  
  
  
  
*****************************************8  
  
  
  
Pan lay's on the beach. Today was her last day of vacation, she frowned. She ran away from everyone, just saying she needed a vacation. When deep down she needed to get away from Him. She sighs as she lifts her head up.  
  
  
  
Walking down the sidewalk she looks in a window. A family so happy, the little girl running to someone. She gasps as she recognizes her, "That's me and my parents" she thought smiling. But the scene changed into a dark one. The little girl screaming for someone. Pan walked away fast, she didn't want to remember.  
  
  
  
The people walking fast by. Pan grabs her stuff and heads to an abandoned alley, she takes flight. She frowns deeply. She never did tell trunks anything, but she was hoping he didn't know. All that would be revealed when she got home. Gaining speed she was ten minutes away, away from Trunks.  
  
  
  
  
  
Videl looks up at the sky. Her daughter in perfect view, she waved and smiled happily at her. Pan hugs her mom as she looks around. "So far so good, let's hope trunks is too busy" she thought biting her lower lip.  
  
  
  
"So how was your Trip to Florida?" her mom asked. Videl looks at her daughters new look, "Panny my what a new look, and you've only been gone a month" she muses. Pan just smiles a little. She was still praying to the gods. "Please don't let trunks show up" she chanted in her head. Luck must of not been on her side, for trunks landed behind her mom.  
  
  
  
"My trip was great, a lot of cute boys" she says. Trunks stopped right there. "Cute boys?" he thought his ki flaring slightly. Pan cringes maybe he knew who the little girl, in his dreams were. "Hey Trunks how has it been?" she asked cheerfully. Trunk smiles happily, Pan hasn't forgotten him after all.  
  
  
  
The tension was decreasing slightly. Pan walks over and hugs him, while he smiled. "My what a hottie you grew up to be" he says. Pan frowns deeply. "Was she not cute in the first place? he thought  
  
"Well look Pan, I guess your father is home early" Videl says. Pan runs over to greet him. Gohan smiles happily at Pan.  
  
  
  
  
  
He hugs her tightly. Pan fidgets at all the attention, But it could be worse. Pan sees trunks still looking at her. She smiles and runs off. "Well got to go back to work" he announces taking off.  
  
  
  
Pan sighs in relief. She lay's on her pillow, looking up at her ceiling. She smiles happily. "It's great to be home" she thought. But how trunks looked at her bugged her on end.  
  
  
  
  
  
***********************************************  
  
  
  
Pan is trying desperately to get over trunks, the dreams are getting stronger and more vivid then before. But will Pan be able to face trunks, or will he kick her aside?  
  
  
  
Lost and Never Found: UNTIL I GET OVER YOU 


End file.
